narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Keta 4: "Żelazo i Miedź"
Na stoliku drużyny leżały trzy puste talerze i jeden z kawałkiem nadgryzionego mięsa. Należał on do Tokyo, która jako doświadczona kunoichi, wiedziała, że musi dbać o talię. - Mam pomysł. Może porozmawiamy trochę i dowiemy się czegoś o sobie? Co wy na to? - zaczął Yo sensei. - To może ja zacznę. Mam dwadzieścia osiem lat i pochodzę z Kirigakure. Ogółem nie podobało mi się to, w jaki sposób odbywały się testy na chūnina, albo inaczej, moim rodzicom to się nie podobało. Z tego powodu postanowili uciec z wioski i ewentualnie ocalić mnie od śmierci. Niestety władze zdawały sobie sprawę z potencjału jaki miałem i rozkazali za wszelką cenę mnie zatrzymać. Miałem wtedy dziewięć lat. Była noc. Padało, a my ukrywaliśmy się w lesie. Tata wędrował to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, wypatrując ścigających nas ninja. Mama trzymała mnie w ramionach... Dziewiętnaście lat temu w Kirigakure - I co teraz? Nie możemy tutaj zostać - powiedziała mama Yo, spoglądając na syna ze smutkiem na twarzy. - Faktycznie. Musimy się zbierać. Ja wezmę torby z prowiantem, a ty weź Yo i biegnij z nim, żeby... - przerwał ojciec. - Żeby zaoszczędzić jego siły na wypadek, gdyby musiał uciekać tylko o własnych siłach, sam - spojrzała na swojego męża ze łzami w oczach. Nagle spomiędzy koron drzew wydobył się szelest, a po chwili wyleciały kunaie. Tata Yo sformował pieczęcie i wydobył z ust falę powietrza odbijającą atak. - Uciekaj! - krzyknął. Zapłakany Yo, w ramionach mamy, zaczął się oddalać od swojego ojca z ręką wysuniętą ku niemu. Kobieta biegła co sił. Na jej twarz padały krople deszczu i łez. Słyszała, że ktoś się zbliżał. Włosy dziecka musnął shuriken. Chwilę po tym oboje upadli. Yo wstał, złapał swoją matkę za rękę i próbował ciągnąć. Młody Kaze spojrzał na swoją mamę i zauważył, że z jej pleców wystają żelazne ostrza. Z ust kobiety pociekła krew. Powietrze zaczęło robić się gęstsze. Wszystkie liście zostały zwiane, a oczom Yo ukazali się ninja z Kirigakure. Genin spojrzał na każdego z nich, zamienił się w wiatr, po czym jeden z wrogów spadł z przeciętym gardłem na mokrą ziemię. Zanim reszta zdążyła się zorientować co się dzieje, z ich ciał zaczęła się wylewać czerwona ciecz. Ostatniemu z ninja ukazał się zakrwawiony siedmioletni chłopiec, trzymający mężczyznę za żuchwę. Kaze wbił przeciwnikowi kunai między żebra, wiercąc bezlitośnie z łzawiącymi oczyma wlepionymi w mężczyznę. - Zabij mnie - powiedział nieszczęśnik, plując krwią. - Nie mogę. To nie jest moja droga - wydusił z siebie Yo i uciekł zostawiając ninję z Kirigakure. W tym momencie, młodzieniec uzyskał nowy tytuł - Ostrze Wiatru. Teraz - Tak to wyglądało. To wydarzenie sprawiło, że zacząłem intensywnie ćwiczyć, aby już nikt nie musiał stawać w mojej obronie. Zanim cała drużyna zdążyła się zorientować, minęła godzina. Po skończeniu opowieści przez sensei'a, cała trójka wpatrywała się w białowłosego jōnina ze współczuciem. - Przepraszam, że wam przerywam, ale wszyscy są wzywani do przyszykowania się na atak - oznajmił Mikotsuchi, podchodząc do stolika. - Ale jak to? Wojska z Wioski Miedzi miały podobno przybyć po zachodzie słońca, a do niego jeszcze przynajmniej dwie godziny - zapytał Yo. - Nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale wojska przeciwnika już zmierzają w naszą stronę. - Tak w ogóle to dlaczego oni atakują to miejsce? - zapytał Daraian. - Pewnie chodzi o złoża żelaza. Zgadza się? - odpowiedziała Tokyo, przenosząc spojrzenie na samuraja, a on kiwnął potwierdzająco głową. Cała drużyna ruszyła za Mikotsuchim w stronę bramy. Faktycznie, okazało się, że nieprzyjaciel już się zbliża. W jego szeregach było widać około pięćdziesięciu samurai, odzianych w miedziane zbroje, dwudziestu zakapturzonych ninja w czarnych płaszczach oraz jakąś dziwną postać na przedzie. Był on zasłonięty ciemnymi szatami, które zasłaniały każdą jego część ciała. Od strony wioski, stało czterdziestu samurai, Mikotsuchi i Drużyna Yo. Po kilku minutach, gdy wrogowie byli już blisko osady i dało się rozróżnić twarz każdego z przeciwników, nieprzyjaźni ninja zatrzymali się i zaczęli formować pieczęcie. Z ich rąk zaczął się unosić dym, kierujący się w stronę nieba. W mrugnięciu oka, nad wioską zawisła ciemna powłoka zasłaniająca całkowicie promienie słoneczne. Gdy wszędzie panowała ciemność, tajemnicza postać zrzuciła z siebie szaty i oczom wszystkich ukazał się mężczyzna z czarnymi oczyma, szarą skórą i długimi kłami, który zamiast paznokci miał metalowe haki długości pięciu centymetrów. Nagle obie strony ruszyły w swoim kierunku. Miecze żelaznych i miedzianych wojsk zderzyły się w jednym momencie i zaczęła się walka. Yo Kaze postanowił zająć się tajemniczym ninja, a młodzi genini zajęli się samurajami. Batto - tak się nazywała ta dziwna kreatura - eliminował swoje cele jeden po drugim. Po chwili zobaczył lecącego ku niemu sensei'a, który użył Uwolnienie Wiatru: Powietrzny Gwóźdź. Z dłoni Trąby Powietrznej z Konohagakure, poleciała wirująca struga powietrza, przypominająca wiertło. Dziwna postać otworzyła usta i zaczęła wydobywać z siebie pisk, który rozproszył technikę. Ostrze Wiatru wylądował naprzeciw swojego przeciwnika i dopiero teraz zaczęła się prawdziwa walka. Haki na palcach Batto zderzyły się z kunaiami, które dzierżył Kaze. Walczyli na bliski dystans. Sensei cały czas się wpatrywał w oczy kreatury, próbując przypomnieć sobie kim on jest. Po chwili, Yo odepchnął wroga uderzając swoją nogą i użył w jego stronę Uwolnianie Wiatru: Wielki Przełom. Technika ta, nie była na tyle potężna, aby wyrządzić krzywdę swojemu celowi, ponieważ jōnin z Konohagakure nie chciał wyrządzić krzywdy swoim sprzymierzeńcom, znajdującym się wszędzie obok, ale pozwoliło mu to na zyskanie czasu. Batto rzucił się w stronę Kaze z otwartą paszczą. ''Niewidzialny Wietrzny Wojownik ''zamienił się w powietrze i w momencie, kiedy jego przeciwnik przeleciał przez niego, Yo przyjął cielesną formę, złapał wroga za głowę, cisnął nim o ziemię i przyłożył mu do gardła kunai. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał Yo. - Nie poznajesz mnie? Kaze rozpoznał po głosie tę osobę i oniemiał z wrażenia. Był to poszukiwany ninja z Kirigakure i ten sam ninja, który uczestniczył w pościgu za młodym sensei'em, ledwo uchodząc z życiem. - Mogłeś mnie wtedy zabić. Od tego czasu zdążyłem zamordować dziesiątki kobiet takich jak twoja martwa matka - powiedział z szyderczym uśmiechem Batto. Teraz w głowie ninjy z Konohagakure panował chaos. Przed oczami widział ciało swojej mamy, całe zakrwawione z shurikenami i kunaiami wbitymi w plecy. Czuł smutek, żal, gniew, ale przede wszystkim chęć zemsty. Nagle przyszedł inny obraz, który przedstawiał jego uśmiechniętych rodziców. - Już ci mówiłem, że "to nie jest moja droga" - odpowiedział Yo formując pieczęcie. W jednej chwili, Kaze wbił się w powietrze i użył tej samej techniki co dziewiętnaście lat temu, czyli Uwolnienia Wiatru: Atak Stu Powietrznych Cięć, powalając na kolana zakapturzonych ninja nie uśmiercając ich. Czarny dym, który podtrzymywał ciemną powłokę i uchodził z ich rąk, nagle przestał się wydobywać. Promienie słońca powoli zaczęły wychodzić zza mrocznej chmury i padły na Batto. Światło zaczęło wypalać jego skórę i po chwili zamiast przerażającej kreatury, na ziemi leżał sześćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna, który nie miał już za krzty siły, by opierać się związującemu go Yo. Teraz pozostały już tylko siły samurai, którymi zajmowali się genini. Cała trójka, używając swoich zdolności, pokonała dwudziestu przeciwników. Po całej bitwie i sprawdzeniu pola walki, okazało się, że zginęło dziesięciu sprzymierzeńców, a Mikotsuchi został ciężko ranny i musiał leżeć w namiocie medycznym. Drużyna Yo cały czas czekała na wiadomość od medyka. Nagle wszyscy z Wioski Żelaza usłyszeli okropny grzmot od strony bramy i każdy wybiegł zobaczyć co się stało. - Yoooooo! - dało się słyszeć od strony krateru znajdującego się w wejściu do wioski. - Gdzie jesteś?! - Tsunade... He... he... - zaśmiał się sztucznie sensei. Kategoria:Opowiadanie